My Last Memory
by alleonn
Summary: "If i were to disappear, please, remember me... please..." Hi, this is my first fanfic. Sorry if this is kinda crappy. Please leave a review or a comment on how it looks. Enjoy.


My Last Memory

"_Hey, if I were to disappear, will you still remember me?" She said while her head is resting on the lap of her commander, her general, her…love. _

"_Of course I will, how about me? Will you do the same?" He said while staring at the stars, holding the hand of his trusted knight, his loyal friend, his soul mate_

_They locked eyes with each other, remembering the look on each other's faces. They both knew it was wrong, that it was never meant to be. He was a king, he was Altea's hero and future ruler, but more than that, he was engaged. He was engaged to the princess of Talys. He also knew that she knew what was going on his mind. She knew that if anyone found out, they will be in deep trouble. He will be shamed, and she will be imprisoned, or worse, executed. For that, she has a plan. If staying here will hurt everyone she cares about, then its better that she's the only one hurting. _

"_If this is your last memory of me, please treasure it well" _

"_What are you saying? You sound like you're dying of something" He said while rubbing his hand over her head._

'_I am dying inside…. I love you, but It's impossible…..'_

"_But still, promise me, okay?"  
"Alright, I will…." He cupped her face between his hands then kissed her. Their kiss was filled with passion. He never felt like this with anyone, even with her soon to be wife. They parted their lips then stared at each other for a moment. They stayed like that until sleep took its toll on the prince. He lied on his back then allowed sleep to take him to a far-away place._

_Upon making sure that he was asleep, she stood up, and looked at him for the last time.  
_

"_Good bye, my love…" She kissed him on the cheek, and a sad smile graced her face. Then she walked away, away from the hero's welcome that was for them, for her, away from the palace, and away from the love of her life._

_He woke up a few hours later, realizing the lack of weight on him. Noticing that she was gone, he looked around for her. Finding no one, he head towards their camp and informed everyone that he could not find her. They spent the entire day looking for her. At the end of the day, their efforts were in vain. When night came, he was still bothered, no, saddened by their loss. He did not eat nor did he sleep or even talked with anybody. He just locked himself in his room, and cried silently, wondering why she left him. It would haunt him for the next years of his life._

He woke up at the sound of his wife

"Good morning, sleepy head" Shiida said to him, while kissing him on the cheek.  
"Good morning, my love." He said, smiling to her.

She stood up from their bed "I made breakfast, just so you know. It's your favorite."

"Just wait a minute dear I'll be following you later. Just let me fix myself" He said while slowly rising from their bed.

"Okay, see you later" After that, she left the room to let her husband dress for the day.

Now a king, Marth still feels empty. Even after five years after that incident, many things happened. For one, they arrived at his hometown and was greeted with a welcome fit for champions, he was married two year after arriving at his hometown, he was also crowned king or Archanea, and his wife is now pregnant with their child.

Even after all that's happened, he still feels empty. He cannot forget the feeling of being left behind by his trusted friend and most loyal knight. Gods, how he wished he met her during the war of dragons, so that even he could tell his love for her, to propose to her, to be married and be crowned as king and queen together. How he wished that to happen.

But fate is a cruel mistress, she helped them win the previous war but nobody remembers her. She was an unsung hero, the "hero of the shadows" as they call her now. The people did not know who she was or what her role was. All the people knew is that hero helped king Marth win the previous war, but her friends knew more than that. To them, she was a loyal and trusted knight. She was Altea's sword, and the finest knight ever to grace Altea's army.

But to Marth she was more. A very close friend, his confidante, and his soul mate. Questions linger on his mind to why she left. But it still hurt him, to this day.

"Why Aya….. why?"

AN:

So yeah, this was a Marth x My Unit shipping. So Aya is my OC here. It's from FE 12: mystery of the emblem~heroes of light and shadow. Unfortunately it's an FE game on Japanese. So….. yeah, I just need to get this off my chest. Please, this is my first fanfic, feel free to criticize, comment or review this one. I hope this entertained you for a bit.


End file.
